Nothing More, Nothing Less
by Crossover-Queen95
Summary: She was expected to be so much, Heir to a ancient clan. She was meant to be the Clan Head. She didn't want that. She was scared, She wanted it simple. She want nothing more and nothing less...but it was never that easy. Not with her. (Not sure who she is going to be pair with..Haven't decided yet.)


I totally know that I should be working on my Teen Wolf story, but this little story popped into my head and I had to write it down. I'm not sure how I'm going to continue it. Maybe I'll let my readers decide. Maybe not ;). This really doesn't show Winifred's personality to the full extant. I want her to be a quiet fierce. Well let me know what you think, My Darlings!

Chapter One.

She sighed looking at the mirror in front of her. Her long sandy blonde hair billowed around her shoulders and out of sight to her down to her hips. It lightened as it went down, almost to a white blonde at the tips, she did the ombre to her hair on her fourteen birthday, though that seemed forever ago almost. Her lightly tanned skin that was covered in soft freckles was as smooth as porcelain. Her eyes were a light blue, almost gray, and she knew in the light they almost sparkled like the ocean. So she was told at least.

Though today should be exciting, it was her twentieth birthday, but it was also her day of Summoning. You see, her family is a kind of being called a Caster. No, they're not witches. Casters don't have to worry about their ancestors or the dead for their powers. They're powers came from themselves, the pure willpower of their own strength. Their ancestors were more for guidance, to help them understand what was happening. They had books also like witches, but each Caster had their own spells that would come to them, only they could see them. If another caster or human or supernatural went to look at the it would seem like an old blank book. Only if she was looking at the book could they also see it.

Back to the Summoning. On the twentieth birthday of any Caster, they come of age with their powers. See witches could choose to work in dark magic or to be a 'good witch'. Casters weren't that lucky, it was difficult to explain. They would either be summon to the dark or summoned to the light. That chose if they worked in the dark magic or the light, but it didn't necessarily mean they were evil..it was hard though..She remembered a friend of hers, he was chosen for the dark, he struggled, wanting to let it go and just...be that person. He had told her she was his light, their friendship kept him sane, he died though and it crushed her hope. She didn't have a light though, and she was scared. The kicker here..

Her whole family was Summoned for Light, and she was scared. What if she was Summoned for Dark. She would have to learn by herself, it was terrifying. She took a deep breath and tilted her shoulder, she could see the black bare tree branches just touching the curve or her shoulders. If she was Summoned for the Light, the tree would change, the black would turn to a deep rich cherry wood color and leaves so green they almost glowed, would grow from the branches. It would look like a master piece of tattooing on her shoulder. If she was Summoned for Dark, the tree would remain black and it would turn into some twisted looking thing, with leaves a dark poisonous purple.

She jumped when her grandmother walked in. She looked stunning, her long silver hair was twisted and curled to the top of her head, her gown shimmered gold as she walked. It was very flattering for her. She only wished should would age as elegantly as her grandmother. Another little fun fact, the women were the heads of the homes in Caster families, and she was next in line for the title.

"Dear, why aren't you in your dress? The ceremony starts in less the an hour. Your hair isn't done, your makeup is very nice though." Her wispy voice always soothed her. It was slightly raspy and just seemed to hold wisdom. It was calming.

"I was just thinking, Nana." She mumbled, glaring at the gown. The gown was cream silk, it had black lace stapes and applique on the bust and waist. It was fully lined in satin and she actually did love it, she just wished she could wear it another time.

"Well lets think and dress at the same time, come along now." She sighed, stood from her vanity and slipped the dress on, pulling her hair over her shoulder her grandmother zipped her up. She sat back down and looked at the black lace that rest on her shoulder, it brought attention to the mark that she wasn't born with. She had gotten a sleeve tattoo behind her elders back and hide it for about three weeks before they found out. They were furious, she smiled slightly at the memory. She didn't regret getting it and had no problem taking her punishment. It was just double training on her powers.

She winced when her grandmother pulled her long hair, she had a sensitive scalp. It was soon twisted into a tight bun at the top of her head and she wanted to frown. She didn't like her hair up, she felt like her freckled neck was to long.

"Alright Dear, all set. Now lets go show those Clans whose the most beautiful." Her grandmother winked at her before turning and walking away with a grace that she didn't know a women her age should have.

Standing, she took one last look in her mirror, she didn't look like herself. She frowned but slipped on her black heels and they added another five inches to her height. She wasn't terribly short, about five foot six inches.

Walking down the stairs, she looked at the families that were in her home to celebrate and watch the Summoning. All dressed to the nines, wine glasses in hand and chatting away while she was a nervous wreck in disguise of a pretty high class Caster.

She smiled at some of the other older casters. Her mother would scold her till she was blue in the face if she didn't act like the perfect little Caster. Hard to do that when she had a huge half sleeve tattoo that wasn't hidden by her usual three quarter sleeve shirts.

She really just wanted this day to be over. She smiled politely and cringed hearing the clock strike. Everyone turned to her with excited eyes, some held other things but she chose to ignore all of the looks as she walked to her grandmother. Her mother gave her a small smile, her mother never got the chance to even be considered the head of the family, for reasons she didn't know, and she knew that if aggravated her mother to no ends that she was in training to take control of the family. That's all she did, train with mother, learn from grandmother, practice with her brother. Eat? Sleep? Pssh, no time for that, she had a clan to learn how to lead.

Her grandmother grasped her hand as she turned to speak, "Today, we come to celebrate another caster coming of age, but we also are here to celebrate the next Head Of the Montgomery Casters." Clapping and cheers sounded around her and she smiled more nervously, her grandmother lead her outside and to the back. She was the crystal that she would have to stand under and she felt her heart began to flutter like a hummingbird in the spring.

"Her powers are strong and steady now, as she stands for her Summoning, the moons glow showers her in the light of our kind and brings the shadows of dark to her back." She lets go of her grandmothers hand after the older woman gave her hand a squeeze. She walked in front of the crystal, watching the moon slowly a line with it, "She must stand alone as she is summoned, her fate is to be given alone and only she may feel the judgment." She felt the warm glow of the moon and her body was almost stunned frozen as its rays pinned her body in place. She felt whispers rush around her body and light touches tickle her cheeks. She almost giggled at the feeling but refrained from doing so. She didn't feel the pain many described until nearly the end. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and gasped, she heard many of her guest gasp as well.

Her eyes burned and she blinked, tears wanting to fall but didn't. She hated the feeling, she didn't want the moon to decide if she was Dark or Light. It angered her, what right did the _moon_ have to decide her fate. That was her own right and she felt weak when the rays of the moon finally let her go. She took a deep breathe and turned to look at her grandmother, she felt the shift in her soul and she didn't know what to think of it. She saw her grandmothers shocked eyes and she wanted to look away.

"Winifred Eleanor Montgomery has been Summoned." Her grandmother stated and claps were sounded but an air of confusion was also surrounding the Families. Winifred looked at her mother in question but was met with a look of dread. That made her panic. Why was everyone looking at her so strangely. Shouldn't of her grandmother stated if she was summoned for the dark or light? She walked past the guests and tried to keep her pace as normal as possible, it wasn't until she heard her grandmother call after her that she took off. She lifted the front of her gown and took off. Her heals were forgotten somewhere behind her as she ran. Her hair began to fall as she ran, the bouncing of her movement shaking her curls free.

She lifted the front higher as she began to sprint. The lake that was behind her family estate was secluded and held a small tiny meadow that was hidden in the brush. She collapsed as she broke through the shrubbery. Sobs shook her body as she looked at her reflection in the water. Her eyes would be swirls of silver and white if she was chosen for the Light and would look like molten lava if she was chosen for the Dark. Only her left eye swirled with the molten lava. The other was just a silvery color. She had no pupils, she didn't know what it meant and it scared her. She felt like her soul was missing something. She didn't feel complete or calm.

"Winnie?"She jumped, turning and scurried back. She knew her expensive dress was nearly ruined form grass stains. Her older brother stared at her, his silvery-white gaze burned into her. He was slightly taken back by her eyes and she saw it.

"I..I don't know what happened Johnny, I felt a tingly and then the pain came like you said and then it stopped. I turn and Nana and Mother looked so scared. I'm scared." He was kneeling in front of her then.

"It's okay Winnie, well figure it out. So it seems you were Summon for the Dark, but your just a little unique is all." He held her tear covered face and brought her into a hug. She trembled in his arms and he lifted her up, he drawfed her in size. He stood at about six foot three and he easily lead her back to the large home.

"We'll figure it out Winnie." He mumbled before sneaking her in, he didn't want the guest to his sister like this, Montgomery heir or not, this was his baby sister and she need him to take care of her.

Soooo.. not the longest chapter ever but it gives an insight into the Montgomery family! Winifred with her rebellious yet fearful thoughts. Mommy dears jealously and Grandma's old witty self. Lets not forget Big Bro's understanding heart! Please let me know what you think with reviews or pms!


End file.
